Vengeance and Justice
by doctor anthony
Summary: AU set after So the Drama. Every action has consequences, when Kim kicks Shego into the and nearly kills her, an old friend of Shego, the rich businessman Kuto Sata swears to get even with Kim for putting Shego in a coma. Shego/Kuto pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Vengeance and Justice**

**Chapter 1 overwhelming feelings of anger and a need for revenge**

**Authors Notes I don't own Kim Possible Disney does, all I own is my OC Kuto Sata.**

**Also I recommend that all of my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4, Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz, Full-Paragon, Fenrisulven13 and lastly Xpredatorx as they are twelve of the best writers on this site in my opinion.**

**And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it no matter what they are.**

**This is set after So the Drama and is AU from there on. **

**Middleton Bueno Nacho headquarters**

Shego dodged another attack by Kim Possible, she noted that the teenager was fighting with more ferociousness than ever before. No doubt it was due to the anger she had because of Dr Drakken's latest plan to conquer the world.

The plan had involved having Kim fall for a Synthodrone, Shego hadn't that until a half hour ago. Privately she thought it was an underhanded move and it made her think back to a time when she was in love with the man of her dreams.

She was brought out of the thoughts when Kim said "Do you what I really hate?"

Shego sarcastically asked "That your date melted?"

Kim replied "No you!"

Shego was in such shock at that statement that she didn't block the kick and was sent flying into the electrified tower, as she hit it, she creamed in agony and before she passed out the last thing she saw was Kim Possible smiling at what she just done.

Her final thought before passing out was of long ago back she was a part of Team Go.

**Flashback 15 years ago Go City**

All the members of Team Go were in awe as Kuto showed them around their new base of operations he had built using his own company's resources.

The payment was simple all that remained of the comet for Kuto to run his tests on so he could learn more about the comet that gave the team and himself their powers.

Mark had gotten the power of super strength, Melvin got the power of shrinking, Sam and Kyle got the powers of duplicating themselves as many times as they wanted.

Sarah got the powers of being able to throw plasma and form it to surround her hands as well as an advanced rate of healing and increase in speed.

Kuto himself had gotten the power of super speed and some minor plasma powers like Sarah, the reason was when the comet hit the tree house Kuto dove on top on Sarah hoping he'd take the impact and somehow save her life.

That sadly wasn't the end result.

Now however Mark had gotten the idea into the heads of the others that they got the powers as part of a greater destiny and had to use them to be superheroes and Kuto decided if it's what they wanted he'd help them anyway he can.

**Shanghai China- Sata Industries office**

A man looked out at the city below from the top floor of the 100 floor building he was in that he had built and owned. Kuto Sata the fourth generation businessman and the CEO of his great grandfathers company, Sata Industries looked down at Shanghai and saw a great city in ruins.

The aftermath of Dr Drakkens latest attempt to take over the world had left the city badly damaged when his Diablo robots went on the rampage.

Kuto turned away from the window and took a deep breath before he unmuted the nearby plasma screen TV and listened to the latest news reports from America.

"Our top story supervillain Dr Drakken had been arrested and taken into after being stopped by Kim Possible from taking over the world. We have just learned that Shego, Dr Drakken's sidekick is in a critical condition in hospital and might not live through the night after being defeated by Kim Possible."

As soon as Kuto heard that he dropped the remote to the floor and steadied himself against the table before he collapsed from shock. He immediately had his left hand reach under his shirt and pulled a heart shaped locket out from under his shirt.

Kuto opened it and looked at the two photos inside, the first being a photo of himself from a decade ago and the other photo being of the love of his life, Sarah known to the world as Shego.

Kuto could barely keep the tears away as he looked at the picture of Sarah and remembered how similar it was in some ways to the Mona Lisa, as it honestly felt like the eyes in the photo were looking right into his own blue eyes and into his very soul.

Kuto now knew what he had to do, with that he took out his mobile phone and called his assistant.

"Jessica, its Kuto I want my plane fuelled and ready to take off within the hour and make sure the pilot knows the destination. It's the United States of America, specifically the town of Middleton and have my security team armed I'm not taking any chances and contact the Politburo before I leave, I have a favour I need to ask of them."

Jessica replied "Right away sir."

Kuto hung up as he sat in his office and looked at the locket waiting for the call when all preparations were ready for him to go back to the country of his birth, the very same country he denounced under George Bush Jr when he was the President of the United States and left said country over the war on terror Bush had started in violation of international law.

He took several deep breaths as the anger he was feeling at what happened to Sarah threatened to overwhelm him, she was in a critical condition and might not live, all thanks to Kim Possible.

Ever since she first started going up against villains like Drakken she had become world famous and her motto that she could do anything ticked Kuto off.

Kuto was a realist and he knew no one could do anything, despite his best efforts with his company's resources to help save the environment with projects involving solar and wind energy, Global Warming was getting worse by the day.

Suddenly the phone rang, Kuto picked it and heard the voice of the chairman of the Politburo and the President of the People's Republic of China, Xi Jinping "Kuto what is it?"

Kuto replied "I need a favour Mr President. I think after all the work my company has done in helping China these past 6 years I'm entitled to one favour from you and the Politburo."

President Xi was silent for a few moments before he said "Agreed. So what do you want exactly?"

Kuto smiled as he explained what it was that he wanted.

**Authors notes well that's chapter 1 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vengeance and Justice**

**Chapter 2 reminiscing and first encounters **

**Authors Notes I don't own Kim Possible Disney does, all I own is my OC Kuto Sata.**

**Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz, Full-Paragon, Fenrisulven13 and lastly Xpredatorx as they are twelve of the best writers on this site in my opinion.**

**And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it no matter what they are.**

**This is set after So the Drama and is AU from there on.**

**Well that's enough of an author's notes on with chapter 2.**

**Sata Industries private plane Shanghai Pudong International Airport**

Kuto sat down and opened a bottle of water as he sat back and settled in for the 14 hour flight to the United States.

As the plane was in the air Kutos bodyguards didn't say a word all of them not wanting to upset their employer, the head of the security detail Richard Garner who'd worked for Sata Industries as the head of security for the last 25 years, and worked for the company for another 10 years before that could tell what Kuto was thinking about, he was thinking about Sarah, the love of his life.

Richard knew what else his boss had on the mind, revenge against Kim Possible for what she did to Sarah and whatever happened Richard vowed to help the man who was like a nephew to him anyway he could.

It was very least he could do after what happened to Kuto parents when the young man was 17.

Richard sat next to Kuto and said "Sir it's a long flight why don't you get some sleep. I'll let you know if there's any news on Sarah's condition."

Kuto nodded and said "Thank you Richard."

Richard smiled and said "No thanks necessary sir."

With that Richard stood up and headed over to where the other guards were sitting and joined them in a game of poker while Kuto put his head back and quickly fell asleep.

As he dreamed one day sprang up in his memories, the day everything changed.

**Flashback 15 years ago Goh manor grounds**

The day the comet hit was just like any other day.

Kuto and the 5 siblings were in their treehouse doing different Sam and Kyle were doing homework with help from Melvin while Kuto and Sarah were playing a game of chess and Mark was waiting to play the winner of their game.

Just as the game between Kuto and Sarah went past an hour Mark said "You two spend more time planning moves then moving the pieces on the board. By the time you're both done it'll be midnight at this rate."

Everyone laughed at the joke and Kuto said "Mark you know Chess is about planning every move that's next after the move your about to make. That's why everyone who plays spends a lot of time thinking before they act. Besides if you can't play the winner today, you can tomorrow."

Mark looked out the window and saw a bright light in the sky and said "Guys look at that!"

As everyone went over to have a look at the object they were all wondering what it was, a meteor a comet, a UFO. One thing they did notice very quickly was that the object, was heading for them fast.

All of them quickly got away from the window but they knew quickly that they wouldn't be able to get out of the tree house before the object hit them.

Just as it approached the tree house Kuto dived on top on Sarah hoping in some way that he'd be able to save her from the brunt of the impact.

**End of flashback**

As soon as the comet struck in the dream Kuto awoke with a start and looked at his wrist watch, the flight was only 3 hours away from its destination, with that Kuto called over to Richard and asked him if he wanted to play a game of chess.

Richard nodded and got the nearby chess set that was kept on the plane just in case Kuto was in the mood for a game.

The two of them played chess until the plane landed at the local airport in Middleton, when the plane was on the ground Kuto and his bodyguards got into the 3 vehicle convoy that was waiting to take them to Middleton General Hospital.

**Middleton General Hospital**

The hospital was overflowing with people injured from the Diablo attack and as reporters were outside the hospital hoping to catch a glimpse of the teenager heroine Kim Possible, they saw the vehicle convoy approach and when they saw it was Kuto Sata the billionaire owner of Sata Industries who hadn't stepped foot on American soil since he left several years ago. Everyone started taking pictures and asking questions, specifically why Kuto was back in America and why of all places had he come to Middleton.

The questions went unanswered as Kuto and his security entered the hospital and Kuto walked over to the nearest doctor and asked "Excuse me doctor I was wondering if you could help me I'm looking for someone."

The doctor turned to face him and asked "Who are you looking for?"

Kuto took out a photo of Sarah and said "This is who I'm looking for. I know she's here now if could tell me what room she's in I'd really appreciate it."

The doctor led Kuto to a room where two police were standing outside, the doctor then asked "Are you family?"

Kuto replied "I'm an old friend. What is her current condition?"

The doctor said "She's still critical. Could go at any time if there isn't an improvement soon. Rest assured we will do all we can for her."

With that the doctor left and Kuto entered the room as his men waited outside.

As he entered he heard the beeping from the heart monitor saw Sarah lying on a hospital bed, still as beautiful as the she ever was. She was hooked up to several medical machines including a heart monitor.

She looked like sleeping beauty waiting for the handsome prince to kiss her and wake her up, if only if were that easy to wake her in reality.

Kuto heard a noise behind him, turned around and found himself face to face with the person who put the woman he loved in a coma, Kim Possible herself.

Kim said "Your Kuto Sata the famous businessman from Go-City aren't you, what are you doing back in America? I thought you moved to China after condemning the war on terror?"

Kuto replied "I came back to see a friend of mine."

Kim looked at Shego and Kuto and said "How do you know her?"

Kuto answered "We're old friends. I wanted to make sure she was ok."

Kim merely said "My mom said she's fine aside from the coma, but once she wakes up she'll join her boss in jail where she belongs."

Kuto only said "I heard of you Kim Possible, you call yourself a hero. Say you can do anything. We both know that's a lie."

Kim glared at Kuto and said "I can do anything."

Kuto with sarcasm asked "Can you turn lead into gold, cure cancer or end world hunger? Let me answer no you can't! Miss Possible if you're going to claim something like that, here's some advice prove you can back it up."

With that Kuto walked out and told his guards to remain there and told Richard to follow him.

Once they were in an empty hallway Kuto said "Inform the cleaning staff at the manor that I'm returning there in the morning and contact Mark and his brothers. I'm sure they'll want to be here by Sarah's side."

Richard looked ahead and said "No need for that sir, they're already here."

Kuto looked behind him and saw Sarah's four brother all enter the hospital and knew they were all hoping for Sarah to get better.

Kuto himself thought about one more thing, revenge.

**Authors notes well that's chapter 2 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


End file.
